


Profound Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Profound Bond, REFERENCES ABOUND, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dicks out for andrew dabb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Castiel's love.





	

They've been to hell and heaven and in between; they've given the world for each other. The Righteous Man and an Angel of the Lord, the epitome of perfection in a giftbox of blasphemy.  
Castiel, whose fatal flaw was that he fell in love with humanity. Castiel, who has a soft spot. Castiel, who's not a good enough soldier because he gives his charge free will. Castiel, who put Dean together atom by atom. Castiel, the angel who fell in every possible way for Dean Winchester.  
Dean, who trusted Castiel to keep his little brother safe when he died. Dean, who couldn't kill Castiel, even under a demonic power as old as time, holding all of the universe's darkness inside of him and ordering him to murder. Dean, who prayed to Cas every night, who never stopped searching for his angel. Dean, who kept the trenchcoat. Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man who wasn't strong enough but did everything he could to be strong for Castiel.  
This kind of love isn't something that just happens, it's not something simple. Hell, love is an understatement to what they have. Dean and Castiel share a more profound bond.

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened, alright? I was gonna do something hot for a caption on Instagram (@pr0foundbond is my SPN account, but it's currently pr0foundspoop because HALLOWEEN IS RAD) but the guys in the gif looked so in love and it turned out just gooshy and sweet and I realized the only things I've actually posted here are smutty and I'm a nasty lil fucker so that doesn't exactly show how much I love fluffy Destiel,,, okay well have a good day babies


End file.
